


i don't wanna be okay without you

by writingbutnotalways



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, The prom, greenelan - Freeform, some angst and fluff for my favorite musical lesbians, the prom broadway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbutnotalways/pseuds/writingbutnotalways
Summary: It’s been more than a year since emma left Indiana for new york, it’s been more than a year since she and alyssa have decided to break up. It’s been more than a year, but will both of them being in the same place at the same time change their new lives?
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	i don't wanna be okay without you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here goes nothing, I’m writing again..!!
> 
> Also disclaimer: I’m a little bias when it comes to the obc so I’m writing these characters as they were in the broadway version. No shade on the movie though, I just feel a much closer connection with the obc, plus I miss izzy and caitlin.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter!!!

emma thinks new york is great. emma thinks new york is where she should be. it’s been a year and two months since she left indiana, it’s also been that long since she’s last seen alyssa greene, they broke up before she left, in good terms, well… she thought it was in good terms. she thought that even though they’re miles from each other and even though they decided to give each other some space, alyssa wouldn’t totally cut her off but then again that’s wishful thinking

for so long she was bullied and treated like trash in high school, right now though? she was having the time of her life, nyu has been amazing so far, her classes were tiring sure but at least her classmates were nice. it was great having her old classmates treat her like a human being after the whole prom thing but that only left for her to get to know them again for so little time since they were graduating, although kaylee and shelby are different, the two girls also went to nyu after graduation. she’s grown closer to them, it makes emma hapy seeing them make an actual effort to make up all the crap they made her go through.

emma was currently trying to focus on her essay in the café when she hears shelby and kaylee bicker in front of her, she hears them go back and forth with “you tell her” “no you tell her” “are you sure we should even tell her” “it was your idea dumbass” and when she realized she wasn’t even focusing on her screen anymore emma asks both of them to just spit it out

“okay we have something to tell you” shelby tells emma, eyes full of worry and hesitation “alyssa is leaving indiana”

the moment she hears the name something inside her just goes off, it wasn’t like she was not over her, she was…in some ways but alyssa is someone special to her and forever will be, the mention of the name makes her stop and makes her breathe slowly, she tries to gain focus again when she hears kaylee ask her if she’s alright, so she nods because she thinks she _is_ okay and she thinks she’s just probably in shock from hearing something she’s been locking away for a long time now.

“okay so why are you so hesitant to tell me then?

“hello????you looked like you had a stroke when you heard her name and you’re asking us that?”

“kaylee!”

“no it’s okay shelbs, i was in shock, it’s fine” emma studied her thoughts for a while, pushing her glasses back up, wondering if she should ask why was alyssa leaving indiana, where was she going, were these answers something she had to know. and like on cue, kaylee answers her thoughts

“she’s leaving indiana to go to college, she promised herself a one year break from school after graduation and now that’s done, she’s going….to college……..here. in columbia university.”

“oh…she’s going to new york?” emma asks dumbly, her mind telling her _duh stupid_

“well actually, she’s already here, her mom dropped her off this morning…uh she asked us if it was alright for us to help her unpack tonight and get dinner”

“well…me and kaylee”

“okay i mean, i don’t see why you guys have to keep this from me..or like have to tell me?”

“emma…are you…okay?”

“look guys i’m happy, i know i went through hell when we broke up but that was a year ago, you guys even helped me remember? so..you don’t have to walk on eggshells around me, i’m good”

“i know…but we’re here for you…you’re our friend too, you know that”

“of course, and thank you”

the three continued on doing their own works before shelby and kaylee had to leave to go to alyssa’s, after getting dinner at the café emma went back to her dorm as well. the walk felt so long with all the thoughts running in her head, so many questions with not a single answer. she doesn’t even know if she should bother to reach out to alyssa, she knows she wants to though, that wasn’t in question, but she’s scared to be pushed away, scared that her old feelings will betray her once they see face to face once again

emma wakes up early for her morning classes, and even though she’s definitely not a morning person, her classes in the morning were somehow fun, so it makes it easier to get up and actually have to do work. one of her favorite classes was around noon, it’s her favorite because the people in it are great, heck even the professor was cool. she’s made a lot of friends ever since she started studying in nyu, she’s also gain so much confidence from performing in front of crowds, she joined a musical group on her first year, recalling her gran telling her to “go on and spread your wings” or something like that, so she did, her shell of being the awkward kid with no friends was breaking down and it was freeing. she would never admit it but it’s what emma wanted, to have friends, to have fun, she wanted to be able to have a choice to not tolerate the hurt people caused her and this was it, this chapter of her life that makes her feel crazily giddy. 

the rest of the day went by smoothly, she didn’t get the chance to see kaylee or shelby today since their classes were in the way but once she was finished for the day she received a text from barry asking her if she wanted to get dinner with him, it wasn’t unusual, barry always was there for emma ever since she’s moved, he, together with angie and dee dee definitely brought tons of ice cream for her for the first few months she was adjusting to new york and the break up. she replied yes and he tells her to meet him at the diner they went to a couple weeks ago.

when emma arrived at the diner, barry was already seated at their usual table, he saw her right away and raised his hands, waving for emma to see, as if she wasn’t already looking at him, also, emma wouldn’t be able to miss him, even if she tried.

“so what’s up, why the dinner?”

“what? i just wanted to spend some time with you”

“hmmhmm…i would usually believe you but something tells me this invitation is different”

“okay fine..so….i heard from a little birdie”

“and by birdie you mean shelby and kaylee”

“yeah….uhm…how are you doing kiddo?”

“i’m okay, i…you know i actually had a great day today, i had rehearsals for our gig next week, the one i was telling you about, i also like had lunch with this girl mia which was a breath of fresh air, and i actually was thinking about how i’ve been doing really great ever since i moved here, i miss gran though”

“oh i miss her too, and her cooking, but…you know what i mean emma, alyssa is here in new york, so how are you really?”

“ i… look barry you know everything, getting over her was hard but i’m done with that part, it’s time to move past those days in high school”

“honey, she’s not just your high school sweetheart and we both know it”

“i know that, and she will always be important to me, but why scratch a wound you tried so hard to heal”

“is it healed though? or is it just numb?”

“stop it”

“so no more feelings for her?”

“no more”

“okay, well i’ll take your word for it..so…tell me about this mia girl”

“god i knew you were gonna ask that”

“well, who else would meddle with your love life than good ole uncle barry”

as always dinner went longer than usual, barry always made emma feel _homey,_ they talked about how his show is starting rehearsals for the previews and how he and dee dee were thinking about starting a program for the arts, she tells him about her classes and of course, mia. before leaving, barry hugs emma goodbye, a little tighter than usual, something unspoken floating in the air.

when emma gets back in her dorm, she chooses to finish some schoolwork since it’s still quite early for bed and then her phone started ringing, at first she thought it was barry, calling to say he’s forgotten to say something, but when she looked at the phone, the number wasn’t registered. hesitantly she answered the call, when there was nothing but breathing from the other line, she decided to talk

“hello?” when there was still no one talking “look whoever this is, prank calls are not cool anymore so i’m just gonna hang up” and just before she was about to end the call emma hears a voice

“wait no..uhm hi..”

“alyssa”

“yeah…hi emma”

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts so leave some comments!! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
